


Bumps In The Road

by ecrire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Couple fighting, Domestic Disputes, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Shorts, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrire/pseuds/ecrire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as he may protest it, Zayn was hot-headed. He was brooding and snappy and slight with his tongue, and it never took much to bring it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumps In The Road

As much as he may protest it, Zayn was hot-headed. He was brooding and snappy and slight with his tongue, and it never took much to bring it on. If Niall was being lazy Zayn would mutter and glare. If Louis was snapping Zayn would shout ten times louder. And if Harry was whining Zayn would tell him to “stop being so damn ungrateful”. But Liam, Liam was rarely the subject of Zayn’s anger. And somehow that made it much, much worse.

 

A door slammed and Liam saw Harry wince and raise an eyebrow, “He still angry then?”

Liam snorted in reply and rested his head back against the door to the hotel room he and Zayn were sharing – _were_. Harry looked down to where Liam’s feet were scuffing the plush carpet of the hallway, concealed by socks but no shoes from when Zayn had unceremoniously shoved him outside. “Are you sure you don’t want to come inside?” Harry asked, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

Liam peered over Harry’s shoulder and seemed to consider it, but still he shook his head. “I’ll just wait him out.” Harry just shrugged and offered him a sad smile before shutting the door to his own room from where inside he could hear Niall and Louis shouting at the TV, a litany of ‘bloody hell’ and ‘what a shot’.

Liam turned and rested his forehead against the solid wood, tracing the oak lines with his index finger before tightening his hand into a fist and gently knocking twice. “Zayn, let me in.” he said softly.

He heard shuffling from inside, a distant thud, and eventually a voice; an angry, irritated, frustrated voice. “You crossed a fucking line Liam!”

Liam nodded slowly, expecting no less and tried again. “I know, I know, and I’m sorry, really.” He kept his voice low; god knows it would be counterproductive to defend his part. It was silent again for a while but the next time he heard Zayn’s voice it was closer, softer too, no more than thirty centimetres between them. That and that darn wood he’d become good friends with for the past hour. “Did you mean it?”

And that, that hurt. It stung, sharp and strong somewhere deep beneath Liam’s ribs; the suggestion that what he had said whilst riled up on frustration had been even the slightest bit of the truth. And really, Liam was disgusted. Disgusted that something so vile had slipped past his lips like poison on his tongue. He shook his head violently, forgetting he couldn’t be seen, and choked on his words, “No, no, never – I couldn’t ever think that Zayn, not about you.”

There was a clink, the sound of metal on metal, followed by an almost inaudible sound of suction as the door was pulled inwards and out of its frame. Liam wanted to be relieved but his heart sunk as he took in Zayn’s red eyes, raw from tears. He wanted to comfort, to touch, to love, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed so his hands fluttered helplessly at his sides, yearning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've actually ever posted so, fingers crossed it wasn't a complete wreck. In fact I don't actually think something with so low a word count can even be a wreck, more just wholly disappointing.


End file.
